AI Shiteru
by Sidka
Summary: Rei esta enamorado de Kai y se lo confiesa, se separan Kai sufre por ello. Oneshot KaixRei


**ADVERTENCIA: Fanfic yaoi (relaciones homosexuales)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen lastima yo se que el hermosoKai seria muy feliz conmigo **** sip!**

**AI SHITERU KAI/REI**

Han pasado ya dos años desde el G-Revolution y no sé nada de el, paso noches y días pensando en el pero ¿como es posible que estos sentimientos me invadan¿Por qué tuviste que decir esas palabras?

La nieve cae sobre mi y recuerdo cuando me encontraste afuera del estadio, el viento soplaba jugando con tu cabello, te fuiste acercando a mi más y más habías dejado a tu equipo solo por venir a verme, en ese momento estaba cansado realmente cansado no quería ver a nadie además me avergonzaba de la humillante derrota que sufrí contra el aunque todos hallan dicho que la batalla fue una de las mejores, yo no lo creía, pero tu solo con tu mirada, tu presencia me hiciste olvidarme de esos sentimientos.

Al estar frente a mí algo sucedió no se que con exactitud, pero parecía que tu si. Pusiste tu mano en mi rostro atrayéndolo hacia ti, pude sentir tu aliento entrando por mi boca, trate de alejarme pero me resulto inútil tal vez porque en el fondo no quería alejarme de ti ni un momento. Te acercas más pero te desviaste en dirección a mi oído, tus labios rozaron mi piel mientras que escuchaba tu dulce y tierna voz–Onto ni ga suki… En verdad me gustas– En ese momento no supe que hacer estaba confundido así que solo me aleje, se que te lastime, lo siento.

El sonido de las personas al empezar a salir hizo que tu y yo nos separáramos, pensé que nadie nos había visto, pero me equivoque, vi a Tala acercándose a nosotros con una expresión molesta dibujada en su rostro, el me pregunto porque estábamos tan cerca, no quise contestar.

Fui a un hotel con los demás y durante toda la noche pensé en esas palabras creo que el sueño termino por vencerme o talvez estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando pelirrojo se sentó en ala orilla de mi cama, siento el pequeño roce de su mana y me doy cuenta de lo tersa que es su piel, aparta los mechones de cabello de mi rostro y me beso al principio trate de liberarme de el pero… termine respondiéndole el beso con la misma intensidad con que lo recibía, tal vez lo hice pensando en ti, en como serian nuestras vidas si yo te hubiera dicho "Te amo" o "También me gustas".Tala se aleja al notar que ya no le correspondo, termino por abrir los ojos y lo veo a él en el lugar donde quisiera que estuvieras tu.

Al fin llega el día y quiero despedirme de Max, Tyson pero sobre todo quiero verte a ti de nuevo. Despedirme algo raro en mí aunque usaría cualquier pretexto para estar contigo, pero mis compañeros me entretienen. Llego al aeropuerto y veo a Lee y a los demás miembros de tu equipo, pero no tu hermosa sonrisa, te busco con la mirada pero no te encuentro, trato de disimular mi decepción ante mis compañeros y funciona pero no con Tala me resigno a irme de allí sin despedirme de ti y abordo mi avión. Al estar dentro de el tomo otra vez mi actitud de indiferencia hacia el mundo pero más que indiferencia es tristeza, durante el vuelo no dije una sola palabra ni siquiera reclame a Tala por la mirada que me dirigió durante todo el vuelo no, no hice nada

"Al fin en casa" pienso para mis adentros, no espero a los demás solo abordo un taxi dirigiéndome a mi ¿hogar? Como llamarlo así sino hay nadie esperándome no estas tu.

Recibo una carta sin remitente pidiéndome ir afuera enseguida para hablar de lo que hice, esta carta me desconcertó y por un momento pensé que eras tu. Bajo corriendo por las escaleras y por fin llego a fuera, me dirijo a paso velos hacia ti pero al llegar noto que es Tala me enfurezco no se que hacer a él que le importaba lo que yo hice, él no debía de estar ahí sino tu.

Tala se acerca que me pregunta -¿Por qué? – Yo no entiendo la pregunta así que intento retirarme pero el me lo impide y yo tan solo lo empujo haciendo que caiga en la helada cera y entre sollos me dice -¿Por qué me respondiste? –yo sigo sin entender hasta que rompe en llanto y dice que me ama, pero como era eso posible no lose, me aproximo a él y le digo tal vez de la forma mas cruel que yo no le amo jamás lo hice y si fue por el beso yo en ese momento estaba pensando en otra persona, al momento que Tala oyó esto acalló su llanto y sus ojos que minutos atrás reflejaban amor se llenaron de ira pero que al cruzarse con los míos se tranquilizaban. Me levanto, doy media vuelta y subo a mi departamento donde abro una botella de vino la cual me la termino en un rato, el sueño me vence en el pequeño sofá. Despierto de madrugada y me encuentro en mi cama tapado y junto al pequeño buró encuentro una nota que tan solo tiene tres palabras – Es por él – Como era posible que aquel pelirrojo entrase a mi departamento como se atrevió a profanar mi hogar, tome la nota y la tire a la basura junto con una rosa que yacía a un lado mío.

El tiempo transcurrió y con el muchos torneos en los cuales no participe por miedo a encontrarte y por saber si me has cambiado por alguien mas, alguien que si respondió a aquellas palabras que me confundieron, el temor de saber que tal vez te perdería empeoro cuando en el periódico leí que tal vez sostenías un romance con una chica de tu pueblo y eso me destrozó, ahora a mis 18 años creo que el amor es una basura.

La nieve se intensifica y ya no puedo seguir con mi caminata así que regreso a casa al momento de cerrar la puerta oigo que alguien llama a esta, me alejo unos pasos pensando que es un error ya que desde hace varios meses no recibo visita alguna, pero los golpes se vuelven mas fuertes así que vuelvo a la puerta y la abro

REI KON

Pasaron ya dos años desde que te dije aquellas palabras y ahora estoy aquí buscando una respuesta.

Jamás me abría armado de valor para decirte lo que siento pero un buen amigo me dijo que si esa persona realmente me importaba debía de ir y decírselo, elegí ese día porque después de tu batalla estarías cansado y así me podrías escuchar sin salir corriendo, vi tu batalla me impresionaste jamás pensé que fueras tan fuerte y el como eras capas de mantener la compostura y recordé nuestra batalla cuando te quitaste tu bu… bueno realmente no se que era, pero paresia una bufanda o alga por el estilo, haciendo que tu torso quedase descubierto y aunque tan solo pudiera ver su silueta me dio la impresión de que para tu corta edad, estabas bien formado. En la noche después de nuestro encuentro no pude dormir tan solo pensaba en tu torso y trataba de imaginarme el como se vería desnudo hasta que me dormí.

El día de nuestra parida estaba listo tu te ibas a Rusia y yo a China pero antes de que eso sucediera comencé a buscarte por todos lados hasta llegue al hotel en el cual te habías hospedado era como medio día así que comencé a correr subí las escaleras pero un sujeto me dijo que ya no estabas entonces baje y al llegar al mostrador llame a un taxi y salí corriendo nuevamente, el taxi no llegaba entonces decidí que llegaría al aeropuerto por mis propios medios corrí como nunca antes pero Tala me detuvo y dijo que si te quería debía dejarte ir y así yo no saldría lastimado a un mas ya que según el tu no me amabas, que lo único que sentías por mi era asco, desprecio, por un momento me perdí en sus palabras, pero quería oírlo de tu voz y no me importaba que tan duro y doloroso pudiera ser yo lo quería oír de tu voz. Durante el lapso que ordenaba mis ideas no me percate cuando Tala se marcho, tome un taxi, al llegar al aeropuerto corrí con la esperanza de volver a verte y te retendría hasta que…, seria capas de todo por ti. Tenia la idea de que al verte te abrasaría y te daría un beso que jamás olvidarías, pero llegue tarde, me tope con Taison y Max los cuales me dijeron que tu avión ya había salido y que no te habías despedido de ellos y no entiendo por que, si fui yo el que te dijo esas palabras era a mí al que odiabas al que despreciabas y al que le tenias asco ¿todo fue mi culpa?

Tome mi vuelo y durante todo el viaje no dije palabra alguna, bajando del avión mis compañeros decidieron que fuéramos a una pequeña playa que se encontraba ahí cerca al llegar a esta encontramos a una chica la cual se me aventó y me da un beso , al cual no me opuse.

Pasaron muchos torneos en los cuales participé con la única idea de poder encontrarte pero no apareciste en ninguno, cuando llegue a la final de uno estaba apunto de tirar la toalla pero te vi o al menos eso pensé, no oía nada tan solo tenia tu rostro grabado en mi mente, esas marcas en tus mejillas me hicieron estar seguro del todo, eras tu, era imposible confundirlas. Al término de la batalla salí a buscarte pero no te hallé lo cual me hizo sentir mal casi llore pero al salir aquella niña de la playa se me volvió a lanzar y me beso y yo le volví a responder tan solo por que quería olvidarte, además por que iba a sufrir por ti, no te lo merecías, no merecías ninguna lagrima que derrame por ti o…... ¿tal vez si?

Mantuve con ella un romanase lo admito, pero no te pude olvidar como hacerlo si esa niña se queda corta con tigo, tu blanca piel es mas tersa que la de ella tus ojos rojos me fascinan.

Tal vez crees que actúo como una quinceañera pero no me importa te amo y eso jamás podría cambiar.

Cuando salgo del taxi la nieve cae con mayor fuerza así que me apresuro para llegar a tu departamento, llego y toco la puerta pero no respondes golpeo de nuevo y oigo que te acercas, al momento que abres la puerta escucho a Tala pidiéndome que me aleje de ti, es un tonto, como voy a ser capas de dejar a mi alma ya que sin ella este cuerpo hueco no sirve para nada.

KAI HIWATARI

Abro la puerta y estas ahí pero detrás de ti se encuentra Tala, no se que sucede volteo a verte pero parece ser que tu tampoco sabes nada o al menos eso pienso en eso Tala te dice…

-Rei amas a Kai al igual que yo por eso estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a ti por él – yo no puedo creer las tonterías que dice pero tu aceptas.

- Por mi no hay problema – trato de detenerte pero tu tan solo acaricias mi rostro y lo besas no quiero dejarte ir, quiero tenerte entre mis brazos por siempre pero me alejas de ti, la batalla se lleva acabo en el parque, el frió es insoportable tu no lo aguantas pero sigues adelante hasta que gastas todas tus fuerzas derrotando a Tala. Te veo caer y corro hacia ti antes de que toques el helado suelo, te hablo pero no respondes, tu oscura cabellera cubre tu rostro, yo lo descubro, tu piel esta pálida, así que te llevo al hospital al entrar en este un doctor te atiende de inmediato y me dice que estas muy grabe. Salgo y busco a Tala al encontrarlo lo primero que hago es golpearlo y amenazarlo ya que si algo te llegaba a pasar yo seria capas de matarlo, pero el me contesta…

-Esto es culpa tuya, jamás debiste responder mi beso y luego decirme que no me amabas – No soy capas de decir nada y me marcho, al regresar al hospital me dicen que has entrado en coma, no puedo creerlo, pero ya llevas tres meses así.

El mes de abril y los rayos de sol son fuertes, paso a una florería y compro un par de rosas y telas llevo pero al entrar a la habitación no te encuentro, busco a la enfermera pero no sabe nada, salgo al pateo asustado, pensando que tal vez te había perdido otra vez, encuentro un árbol de cerezo sus hojas caen en forma de pequeños espirales los cuales resaltan con los rayos del sol los cuales no me dejan ver claramente, tan solo distingo una silueta y al acercarme veo que eres tu, no resiste y me rompo en llanto y me lanzo sobre ti besándote con tal pasión que los dos terminamos en el pasto y al separarnos me dices – jamás me vuelvas a dejar solo – y entendí ese día que cuando amas a una persona el tiempo que pases lejos de ella no cambiara lo que sientes.

**Nota de la Autora: **

**Aquí tienen mi primer fanfiction de Beyblade tiene bastante tiempo (ya un año 0 ) y apenas me decidí a capturarlo para compartirlo con ustedes publico conocedor, bueno pues les cuento que ya no recordaba como terminaba y me puse toda histérica pues creí haber matado a mi lindo gatito. Le agradesco a mi onee-chan el estar presente y hacerme sufrir mas.**


End file.
